darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea
Background :Andrea Howard-Chapman was born and raised outside the ruins of Boston, groomed from birth to take her father's place as head of the Silver Fangs in the area when the time came. And she came from excellent stock -- her blood was pure, she showed great aptitude for reaching back to the spirits of her ancestors within her. And so her father showed her the Wyrmbane; the sword of their house that had been passed down from the very battle that created the Black Spiral Dancers. And when she first touched the sword, the spirit of her great-grandfather came to her and told her that he and the sword were one, and that she would lead the Silver Fangs, and indeed the Garou Nation one day, with the sword in her hand and her ancestors whispering in her ears. :Immediately Andrea felt a rush of power, the rightness in these words, and knew that she was destined for greatness. And so like most teenagers she sat on her laurels, expecting everything to fall in her lap... until one day, her father's war pack returned in tatters, panicked. The wyrm pit they had attacked contained vast multitudes more than they had expected, and the pack, those who had not immediately been slain, had been possessed by the most powerful banes he'd ever encountered. He himself was tainted, and knew his time was short. He gathered Andrea and her critical belongings and sent her with a note to their kin in Boston -- she was to be sent as far away as possible, and no one must know where. Not even Andrea's father could know, so he couldn't betray her. The bloodline must not fail! :Andrea protested, but was caught so completely off-guard by the horrible reality crashing down around her that she sat in a numb shock the entire trip to Boston, where she was handed over to kin-strangers, following instructions in a daze. Soon she found herself in LATMA with a LATMA I.D., all her belongings in a backpack, and no home to return to. Only a note that said, "Dodger Stadium." Recent History :After arriving in LATMA, Lars found her loitering around Elysian Park. He introduced her to what was left of the LATMA Garou, and gave her a place to stay. Personality :Pleasant, friendly, but naive. RP Hooks Are you Garou? :She's about as pure-blooded Silver Fang as possible (Pure Breed 5) Are you able to see or detect spirits somehow? :She is extremely attuned to her ancestor-spirits (Past Life 5) Are you able to read her mind? :The spirit of her great-grandfather is bound to her family's heirloom sword, Wyrmbane. However in reality the sword is just a sword -- it's all in her head. RP Prefs & Disclaimer *''Open to the Darkness in the WoD'': Consider me automatically up for anything that doesn't result in a permanent change to the character. Anything that might permanently change Andrea - physically, emotionally, mentally - either ask me first or go ahead and RP the scene but don't be offended if I require some sort of deus ex machina to avoid whatever change is coming. But if it's epic and awesome, I'm all for it, so don't hesitate to put her in crazy situations. *''Frequently interrupted by RL'': My RL is hectic, so I'm only able to get online a little here and there. And as much as I try to avoid it, I may need to log off at inopportune times. I appreciate your understanding. Soundtrack The Greatest - Sia :I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive :I'm free to be the greatest here tonight Invincible - Pat Benatar :We can't afford to be innocent :Stand up and face the enemy :It's a do-or-die situation :We will be invincible Category:Character/Female Category:Character/Garou Category:Character/Silver Fangs Category:Active PC Category:Character/Bright Category:Log/Andrea